


Soundtrack to London Skyline

by Caledonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: london skyline by caledonia, soundtrack to a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledonia/pseuds/Caledonia
Summary: Here's the soundtrack to my fic London Skyline. There are two versions, Shortlist and Extended Play. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [London Skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269814) by [Caledonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledonia/pseuds/Caledonia). 



**Shortlist:**  
**17 songs - 72 minutes**  
**i.** Admiral Fallow – Squealing Pigs   **ii.** Frightened Rabbit – The Loneliness and the Scream  
**iii.** The Twilight Sad – I could Give You All That You Don't Want   **iv.**  [There Will Be Fireworks – Foreign Thoughts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAuS4d5AKAU)  
**v.** Idlewild – Nothing I Can Do About It   **vi.** Aidan Moffat, Bill Wells – The Sadness in Your Life Will Slowly Fade  
**vii.** This Familiar Smile – A Fabulous Way to Kill Some Time    **viii.** The Twilight Sad – Made to Disappear  
**ix.** There Will Be Fireworks – Here Is Where    **x.** Frightened Rabbit – Things  
**xi.** Sunset Sons – Medicine    **xii.** Fatherson – Cat Stevens  
**xiii.** The Unwinding Hours – I've Loved You for So Long    **xiv.** Idlewild – Take Me Back to the Islands  
**xv.** Twin Atlantic – Oceans   **xvi.** Fatherson – Younger Days  
**xvii.** Tired Pony ***** – Held in the Arms of Your Words  
**([Listen Here](https://open.spotify.com/user/iamcaledonia/playlist/4hPaEeP7hogqd0r3lWKS6X))**  


 

 ** Extended Play: **  
**32 songs - 133 minutes**  
**i.** Admiral Fallow – Squealing Pigs    **ii.** Frightened Rabbit – The Loneliness and the Scream  
**iii.** The Twilight Sad – I could Give You All That You Don't Want    **iv.**[There Will Be Fireworks – Foreign Thoughts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAuS4d5AKAU)  
**v.** Idlewild – Nothing I Can Do About It    **vi.** Belle & Sebastian – The Boy With the Arab Strap  
**vii.** Aidan Moffat, Bill Wells – The Sadness in Your Life Will Slowly Fade    **viii.** This Silent Forest - Milk  
**ix.** Burnt Island - A Supposedly Fun Thing I'll Never Do Again   **x.** Sunset Sons – Somewhere Maybe  
**xi.** Campfires In Winter – White Lights    **xii.** Beerjacket - Antlers  
**xiii.** This Familair Smile – A Fabulous Way to Kill Some Time **xiv.** Catfish & the Bottlemen – Cocoon  
**xv.** The Twilight Sad – Made to Disappear    **xvi.** We See Lights - My Oh My Oh My  
**xvii.** The Proclaimers – Sunshine on Leith **xviii.** Biffy Clyro – Folding Stars     
**xix.** Bear's Den - Agape **xx.** Paolo Nutini - Last Request  
**xxi.**  There Will Be Fireworks – Here Is Where **xxii.**  Frightened Rabbit – Things  
**xxiii.** Sunset Sons – Medicine  **xxiv.** People, Places, Maps - Plans  
**xxv.** Fatherson – Cat Stevens    **xxvi.** The Unwinding Hours – I've Loved You for So Long  
**xxvii.** Last Battle - Ruins **xxviii.** Idlewild – Take Me Back to the Islands  
**xxix.** Twin Atlantic – Oceans  **xxx.**  The Twilight Sad – (If You) Keep Me In Your Heart  
**xxxi.** Fatherson – Younger Days    **xxii.** Tired Pony – Held in the Arms of Your Words  
**([Listen Here](https://open.spotify.com/user/iamcaledonia/playlist/5GJpGnAK19xajyMgTOqvFp))**

 

 ***** I tried to make the Shortlist all Scottish artists, and I know that Tired Pony aren't Scottish, they're a conglomeration of nationalities fronted by a Northern Irishman (Gary Lightbody of Snow Patrol), but this song is just TOO GOOD not to include. So I'm including it. Because it's my list and I can. The Extended Play is not all Scottish, but it's pretty damn close.

Also, the best version of There Will Be Fireworks' Foreign Thoughts, in my opinion, is the live version in the video linked here. Song starts 15 seconds in. And if it doesn't make you want to move to Scotland marry a guitar player, I honestly wonder...


End file.
